Wrath of the Wendigo
by Moonlightpheonix-xX
Summary: "If you want someone to thank for my Empire, then thank BlackStar. He chose the mission we'd take. He's the reason we met at all." "It's your own fault the world has fallen into darkness, not his!" Rewrite of Wendigo. Evil!KiddxOC
1. Prologue

As I held the sword in my hands, I felt it. I felt the pull of power. This weapon, she belonged to me. It felt right, to hold the cold steel in my hand, very different from my guns. I looked at the looming building of the Academy, the place I used to call my home, filled with people I used to consider my family. For some reason, seeing it now made me sick.

**_We must do this now if we're doing this at_**_** all**,_ the sword spoke to me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes... Yes, we must," I murmured in reply. "We must paint this whole world in red."


	2. Chapter 1

One Year Earlier

"Come on, we got missions today!" BlackStar yelled at me from across the hall.

I sighed,walking over to him. "Eager as always, I see." Patty was next to him, giggling. "Hello, Patty," I greeted.

"Hi, Kiddo!" She laughed as she always did.

"May I ask why you are with BlackStar?" I queried, not necesarily mad-why would I be mad? BlackStar was a friend-but more curious. Like he said before, it was the first day of missions of the year.

"He's fuuuunnnnnn!" She said loudly and clapped. I chuckled at that.

"Come on, Patty, let's go," I told her.

"Wait a minute, Kidd!" BlackStar halted me. I turned around and gave him a curious look. "I chose this mission that requires _two_ meisters. I already asked Maka, but she was busy. Wanna do it with me?" He handed me the flyer. "The Kishin's called a Wendigo. It's really old, so it's gotta be really strong! I'd handle it by myself, but I'm not allowed," he grumbled.

I looked intensly at the flyer. It had the Kishin's face on it, pale skin and dark red eyes. It's sclera was amber in color and it had wavy, long black hair. I felt like I'd seen it before. I scowled, this would bug me all day if I didn't accept. I nodded, handing the flyer back without looking at much else on it. "Sure."

"That's great," BlackStar grinned. "I already got the tickets." I just blinked at him, shaking my head and sighing.

"Enough for five of us?"

"Actually, I got four, but since I'm practically a God," I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I could get on for free," he laughed.

"I don't even get on planes for free, BlackStar. I'll go buy the last ticket," I said. "So, where exactly is this Kishin?"

"It's in Germany. Weltzenburg, Germany." BlackStar replied.

"Got it, when are we leaving?"

"Tonight."

I nodded and went to get the tickets. The rest of the day went on rather blandly. That night, too. I suppose this story really starts the next morning, as we left the hotel. The Wendigo was deep in the forest, it was very hard to find her. Yes, _her_. I couldn't tell from the flyer that BlackStar had given me the day before. It wasn't a good shot. Now I could see her clearly.

The Kishin looked almost completely human, only her eyes and teeth and claws alerted us to the fact she wasn't. She wore clothes, too. She was clad in an all-white body suit. She had gloves that started at her elbows and cut off at the wrists, like the sleeves to an old dress that maybe a Queen would wear. She only appeared to be our age, I couldn't believe she was almost 300. Liz and Patty transformed into weapons and I took a fighting stance.

"Wendigo, you have killed thousands of people and destroyed thousands more. You who have chosen the path of evil-your soul is mine!"

She gave us this look when I said that, this look that said she was better than us. There was this confidence in her gaze that said that she knew she wasn't going to die that day. I hesitated for a moment before attacking, running at her with my weapons and shooting. She blocked many of the bullets with her sword. She was moving it so fast, I could barely see it. One bullet, however, did hit her. In the forehead. She collapsed onto her back, convulsing with blue energy. I saw BlackStar behind her, his hand crackling with the same energy.

I gave him a quick smile that said 'thanks' before he moved away from her. "That was so easy, how has she been alive for 300 years?"

I shrugged. "She was fast, maybe-" I let out an involuntary yell as I felt a sword stab through my stomach. I felt something strange for a moment after that, something familiar... Power, maybe? It passed too quickly for me to recognize and was replaced with pain.

"You will pay for that," she growled. Her voice was deep, smooth, _angry. _

"It can_ talk?" _BlackStar exclaimed.

_"Of course_ I can talk!" she growled. She was distracted, maybe this was my chance. I aimed my gun and shot her point blank in the stomach. She was blasted away by the shock, hitting her back against a tree. I ripped the sword out of my stomach. I almost immediately fell, clutching the wound.

"Call Stein," I managed to say to BlackStar, blood dripping from my mouth. He nodded and ran off while Wendigo was recovering from the bullet wounds. I tried to stand, but fell back down. I held myself up with one arm, watching as Wendigo unsheathed a claw and pulled a soul bullet out of her forehead.

She clawed the other out of her stomach and stood, starting to walk toward me. I tried to drag myself away, but she grabbed me by the back of my suit and snarled. "Where the hell are _you_ going?" she hissed. Her breath smelled like rotted flesh. I closed my eyes, waiting for an oncoming blow.

I was not expecting her to bite a chunk out of my neck.

I let out a loud scream, trying to push her off of me. It was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. Why did I feel so weak around this Kishin? It was like our wavelengths were canceling each other out; like her soul was _erasing_ me. I didn't like the feeling, and I don't think she did either. I hit her in the stomach with the butt of my gun-the same place I shot her. She howled with pain and pushed herself away from me, holding her stomach-also removing a large portion of my neck. I covered the wound with both hands, trying to make it stop bleeding. I felt lightheaded and... Then things went black.

**A/N Weltzenburg is a fictional village. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Before you read this chapter, I want to make something clear. Every chapter is from a different person's POV, with the exception of the prologue. **

I held my stomach as the blood poured from it. It wasn't a fatal wound, not for me. It certainly wouldn't be for _him. _I had to go, before he recovered and landed a finishing blow. I stood shakily, glancing at him for a moment to make sure the bite had slowed him down. If it weren't for the blood, the Reaper boy would have looked peacefully asleep... I think I knocked him out. Now I had to leave before his ninja friend came back-and before his weapons transformed back into their human states.

I quickly ran, deep, deep into the forest. My home, I knew it like the back of my hand. I had to get to my cottage, get some bandages and wrap up this stomach wound before it got infected! I'd hate to get sick because of those humans! Actually, this reminds of this one time I got rabies a couple years and this dog bit me. I started foaming at the mouth and it was just terrible. Filthy humans need to take better care of their animal slaves.

Well, after awhile, I came to a small area that marked the halfway point to my house. It was an unmarked grave in a clearing surrounded by blood-stained trees. I gave a small nod of respect to the grave, it was my father's. He lived with me until ten years ago, he was around 2,890 years old. I could still remember the look on his face when he died and the apethetic man who killed him. I must admit, I was too old to still live with him when he died; I didn't even look like a child anymore.

I wasn't devestated at all when he died-a little sad, really, but not much. Me and my father, Seth, weren't really that close. he was gone all the time and I was often left with my older uncle, Morgan. Morgan and I were closer, but many years ago, about 1930-something, maybe 40-something, he had to leave and go back to France-or, as he put it, 'Gaul'-and protect his homeland.

Haven't seen him since.

I think Seth hated him for that. Father didn't really like staying home much, and no one else would watch me. I could watch over myself by then, but I don't think he cared. He still went out after Uncle Morgan left, but I don't think he enjoyed it as much. I certainly didn't like being alone, but I got used to it. I think... I think I ruined his life. I mean, there had to be a reason the only family I saw was him and Uncle Morgan. I have a painting of my mother, but I never knew her and she didn't look like a Wendigo, either.

Anyway, without another thought I passed by Seth's grave. My stomach wound was hurting worse now, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I was losing a lot of blood, though. Soon I'd pass out like that scrawny Reaper.

I bet his meat is stringy.

After a few long, agonizing moments I finally came upon my house. A small cottege with a faded symbol of an eagle. The symbol of the Maeveen family. That's my surname, Maeveen. Unfortunately, though, I have been alone for so long I've forgotten my actual name. I don't need one, anyway. After all, the humans have to decided to refer to me as my race-'Wendigo'.

I don't care.

I went inside to my room, looking through the drawers and my closet for some gauze I took from the village. I went to my room and took my shirt off-it'd only be a nuisance when I was wrapping myself up-and took the roll of gauze. I wrapped the medicated-at least, I _think_ it was medicated-bandages around my wound. I put another shirt on, a loose one that wouldn't constrict the gaping bullet hole in my abdomen.

I went to the small stream by my house with a cup and drank some water. I was hungry, but I'd probably have to wait for those damned Academy students to leave before I fed. With their reputation, though, I don't think that'll happen any time soon. They'll probably wait for me to starve or try to draw me out... I don't think I'll be able to last. I can't out wait them. Sure, I can go months, _years_ even, with no food... But the hunger is unbearable. But then, they'd have to patch up that Reaper boy. I grinned at the thought. Maybe I had a chance.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N OK, I'm going to elaborate. The POVS are going to switch between four people, in this order- Death the Kid, Wendigo, Stein and Akito.**

I bought the tickets as soon as I got the phone call. BlackStar sounded... Well, not exactly terrified, but more worried and surprised. The Wendigo had pretty much gutted Kidd and it sounded like he needed immediate medical attention. We'd need a backup team, so I decided to take Maka, Soul and two new students. Yui Kirigaya and her weapon, Akito Namine.

They were an odd little Asian pair, the girl had long black hair and freckles and the boy had black hair with red streaks that went down to his lower back, tied in a loose ponytail. The pair had some pretty low grades, and lord Death gave them this mission as sort of a chance for them to bring it up their average. Akito was a bit too excited about this, while the more timid-though timid is the _last_ word I would ever use to describe either of them-Yui was dreading the flight to Weltzenburg.

_"We're gonna die!"_ she croaked. "That cannibi is gonna rip our throats out!"

"Hush up, it's a canni_bal._ Well, a Wendigo technically, but still! Cannabi is, like, marijuana, I think," I heard Akito murmur. "But this is gonna be _fun!_ Maybe when we kill this thing we can _have_ some Cannabis."

"Both of you shut up," I replied to them. Akito crossed his arms and huffed, turning to face away from us and leaning back in his 1st class plane seat that he practically begged for. "You won't be smoking under _my_ watch."

After a few moments, he spoke again. "This is boring."

"You said it was gonna be 'fun'," Yui jeered, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the back of my seat.

"We're not there yet!" Akito snapped back, grinding his teeth together.

_"Quiet!"_ I yelled.

"Sorry, Professor Stein," they both murmured, sticking their tounges out at each other. I let out a groan, putting a hand to my forehead to try and ward off an oncoming headache.

The flight was too long. _Way_ too long.

But eventually, we did land in Weltzenburg. Kidd was in bed at the Inn, a gaping stab wound in his stomach. He was paler than usual, which told me he'd lost a lot of blood. I took his face in my hands and moved it side to side, seeing that the Kishin had taken quite a large chunk out of his neck. I could hear Akito and Yui getting settled in the room across from Kidd's. I stepped out for a moment to settle them down; I needed to be able to think to stitch the boy back up. They finally quieted down when I threatened to dissect them and sell their lungs on the black market.

I took my medical kit and quickly repaired his wound. He'd probably be bedridden for a few days after this, at least I thought so. He stayed unconcious through the whole surgery. I wasn't able to permanently fix the bite, that would to have to heal by itself.

I'd probably have to replace the bed sheets as well.

It took a few hours for him to wake up, I'd told Liz and Patty to go in and watch him, make sure he didn't bust his stitches. I heard him yell at his weapons at how 'asymmetrical' they were. What an interesting boy.

Strange, but interesting.

The day passed by rather uneventfully. BlackStar was the same as usual, all concern he had for his friend left when I told him the 'surgery' was a success.

It's what happened the next day that concerned me.

Kidd had gotten out of bed, perfectly fine. His wounds had completely healed and I had to take the stitches back out of his stomach. That shouldn't have happened-even Reapers don't heal that fast. That wound on his neck was now a huge scar, and Reapers _do not scar._

His eyes looked a little different, too. A little tired, a little more yellow? And almost reptilian. Other than that, there wasn't much of a change in him, but all those little things were very concerning. He didn't _act_ different, but I can tell that something happened during his fight with Wendigo. Maybe it poisoned him or casted some sort of magic on him.

Which meant that eventually, he would have to be restrained and treated for it-which I can't imagine he'd enjoy too much, whether he changes from it or not.

I don't think there's a high chance that anything will happen to him in next few months, but you never know. Hell, there's a possibility of him being dead by then. Oh, Lord Death will not be pleased. On the bright side, I'd be able to dissect him then, though there would probably be a large impact on his body.

Damn.

I heard Kidd laugh. It wasn't his laugh, it was a cruel, 'I'm better than you' laugh. "Of course I'm OK, Patty!" he grinned, though it looked more like a grimace. A very annoyed grimace that no one else seemed to catch. And those teeth... Well, I guess since he's a Reaper, his teeth would naturally be much sharper than a human's... but _that_ sharp?

Something is definitely wrong here.


End file.
